


The one who mattered

by Olivelikecrazy



Category: Graceland (TV)
Genre: California, F/M, FBI, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-04
Updated: 2014-04-04
Packaged: 2018-01-18 02:56:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1412392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olivelikecrazy/pseuds/Olivelikecrazy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short story about Mike and Rose who love each other unconditionally for as long as they can.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The one who mattered

The bartender had already started cleaning the tables and the only person left at the bar was a man who earlier was dumped by his intoxicated girlfriend; he had been making anti marriage jokes all night while fiddling with a red satin box. "It's getting late." Mike said, still laughing from the meaningless joke i had told a moment earlier.

I checked my wrist, even though there was no watch. "That's the problem with you Californians, you need sleep,and warmth, and compassion." He laughed. "Compassion?" "Yes! Never in my life have I been somewhere with more people practically begging for approval and affection. It's exhausting."

"Ya know, we've been on 4 dates now and I don't know anything about you. If you hate it here so much, why even come?"

"My parents live here. I moved after high school to Chicago for school and I never left. Everything is more real there I guess." I found myself being taken away by alcohol and had to pull myself back. 

"I'm not even from here either."

"Why did you come?"

He smiled to himself. "Work."

"What is it you pursue?" 

His hands, once wrapped around mine, now sat in his lap nervously. "I'm a marine biologist."

"Marine biology? You must smell like fish a lot." I was mildly embarrassed by my dumb comment. 

"Oh totally. I smell like fish right now."

I leaned in to smell him but I didn't, I just froze up a little when he moved my hair out of my face when I leaned in closer. "I don't think so." Thus began a tipsy make out session that lasted all the way to my parents house and into the guest room and onto the twin sized bed. I began to pull off his shirt but he backed way. I tried to pull him closer but he continued to resist. "Rose-Rose, stop."

"What?" I felt myself begin to blush. "It's not like this is the first time. Just pretend I'm like dolphin or something, I could be into that sort of thing." I tried pulling off his shirt but he pulled away again. "Mike, seriously what is going on." He wiped his dirty blond hair out of his eyes.

"I don't want to hurt you." He plopped himself down at the edge of the bed. "I should go." but he didn't move.

I crept behind him and put my head in his neck. I softly kissed his neck. "I promise," then under his chin. "I will try my best," then his lips. "to hurt you first." He smiled and then gestured me to then straddle his waist. "Do you wanna talk about it?"

He took my hand and ran his finger over the bright pink plastic ring he had won me at an arcade on our first date. "I do." So we laid on the bed, close, inhaling each other's exhale. He explained his real job, and how much trouble he would be in if anyone knew he told me. He cried when he told me the awful things he had witnessed and how he didn't know if this was what he really wanted in his life, and that he would rather be a photographer, like his grandfather. When he was finished explaining, I held him and he cried and I cried and he told me he felt he could love me and I told him how I had never loved before and he kissed me. 

"So you would pretend to be a seal for me?"

"I would pretend to be a whole aquarium."

 

One Month later

It was my last night before I would return to Chicago and have to leave Mike. He invited me to the beach where we had first met so we could say our painful goodbyes. when I arrived, I saw he was not where said he would be and began to worry. Then I heard something that sounded like a dog barking, a door slamming, and thunder clapping all at once. What I heard, was a gunshot. I ran under the pier where I heard the horrid noise come from. I saw who I hoped was not Mike lying in the sand and a man kneeling by his side, talking into a phone. "Mike!" I managed to shriek. I couldn't see where his wound was but I did notice his stomach was soaked with blood. I wiped sweat from his forehead and tried to smile. "Hey baby, you're alright baby. Right?" His eyes flickered and I could see he had coughed up blood. "Is he going to be okay?"

The man was screaming into the phone for help, clearly frustrated. He turned to me with a softer look in his eyes. "I don't know."

"I kinda wish I was actually a marine biologist now. You still wanna be a dolphin?" He tried to laugh but it soon turned into a bloody cough. I nodded while I chocked back tears. "I love you." he whispered. "I wish I could tell you a million times."

It was the first time he had said that. "I love you too Michael." He grabbed my hand a squeezed as hard as he could; he was weak. I knew he meant he would tell me everything again. People started wrapping and adjusting him and I knew I was not allowed to come with, and that I wouldn't know what would happen to him.

I was never questioned. 

I was never mentioned.

I didn't exist.

But I loved him. And I wish I could tell him-a million times.


End file.
